Currently-available braces produce a static compression around joints by applying pressure directly over a joint or tendon area. Usually, the compression provides decreased mobility in hopes of decreasing pain and future deterioration of the joint. But decreasing normal movement in one area of the body can create a negative influence on adjacent areas and areas more distant from the stabilized area.
Also, fixation of a particular joint can negatively impact elasticity and functionality of connective tissue. Such fixation can negatively impact the normal flow and alignment of the organ meridian systems.
Currently-available braces are often bulky, uncomfortable, and/or unattractive. Many times they do not come in adequate size ranges and/or are difficult to adjust. They often have stiff and inflexible areas that are uncomfortable.
Thus, an unaddressed need exists in the industry to address these deficiencies and inadequacies.